Midnight Stroll
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Videl is going to a Halloween party and decides to walk there all alone through the dark streets of Satan City.


The girl sighed as she took in her appearance in front of the mirror. Tiny devil's horns protruded from her head with wild raven hair. Small red wings had been attached to the back of in her opinion way too revealing top. Her abdomen was showing, something that she didn't like in the least. Her legs were also partially bare, a skimpy skirt covering the area between her waistline and her knees. The tip of the detachable pointy tail softly slid over the floor, following wherever the high stiletto heels took them.

Videl Satan groaned at the sight of herself. Once again her best friend Erasa had managed to hoist her into some ridiculously promiscuous outfit for yet another party. Videl had refused to go at first, but Erasa's constant whining drove her insane to the point where she decided to just cave in. So now Videl was forced to spend the evening at some generic Halloween costume party with people she didn't know or didn't care about while wearing what she liked to call a 'whore's uniform.'

But it wasn't all that bad. Luckily enough Videl had managed to drag her boyfriend Gohan along to the party. He had been hesitant at first, but it had only taken Videl a bat of her eyelashes and the whisper of a special little promise into his ears. The Demi-Saiyan's face had grown as red as a ripe tomato in instants before he complied.

And now she was getting ready for the party in one hell of a mood. Erasa had gone and bolted off almost immediately after picking out Videl's costume, blurting something about having to do her makeup. Gohan was also unable to come over before the part started; his mother had forced a truckload of extra assignments on him that he had to finish first.

But the absence of her best friend and boyfriend wasn't what bugged the petite crime fighter the most. What really irked Videl beyond reason, or rather, who was Sharpener, the host of the Halloween party. The blonde jock had the hots for Videl and he wasn't too keen on keeping it a secret. Even though Sharpener was one of Videl's best friends, he still had the annoying habit of hitting on Videl whenever an opportunity was there. And since Gohan wasn't going to show up to the party until later that evening Videl was going to have to fend off Sharpener for half of the night.

The teen studied her reflection on more time and the exited her room. The walk to her father's quarters seemed to last for eternity. Living in such a big house was real nice and all, but it was absolutely killer on your legs. Videl was panting by the time she reached her father's room. The Satan girl knocked on the door three times before poking her head around the wooden frame. Hercule Satan was sitting in one of the room's many luxurious arm chairs.

"Daddy," Videl said, causing Hercule to look up from the pages of the paper he had been reading. "I'm heading for the party now."

Hercule grunted in agreement. "Have a nice time, doll Just don't get yourself into trouble."

"Oh daddy, don't worry," Videl replied. "I've got Gohan to protect me."

Videl stepped back into the hallway and closed the door before Hercule got a chance to protest. Videl chuckled as she made her way out of the gigantic mansion. She really loved teasing her father about her relationship with Gohan. Apparently The World Champion of Martial Arts felt somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of his daughter dating the Savior of the Earth and the teenage boy that he had taken all the credit from.

Videl took her coat off the coat rack by the front door and stepped into the cold October night. The girl shuddered a little when a cold shiver ran down her spine, causing her to wrap herself in her jacket more tightly. Wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible Videl started walking towards Sharpener's house.

Sharpener lived only a few blocks away from Videl so the crime fighter had decided to walk to the party. She regretted het decision almost immediately. Little clouds of condensation formed on each and every one of her exhales as Videl took a right. The teen wrapped herself even tighter when a cold autumn breeze brought goosebumps to her skin.

This bight seemed awfully strange to Videl. It wasn't just the chilling cold that lingered in the air. Big packs of thick clouds slowly drifted in front of the moon and hid its illuminating glow from the world. Occasionally shrouding the streets in an gloomy darkness. In the bundles of yellow light created by the streetlights fog could be seen forming. The usually busy streets of Satan City. No matter what time of day, were empty and silent, like they had been and left behind like a creepy ghost town. The eerie silence was deafening, the only audible sounds being the rustling of the leaves as wind made the tree branches dance and the soft and rhythmical echoing of Videl's high heels on the pavement.

Videl took a left, her pace slightly increasing. She felt highly uncomfortable parading through the creepy streets. She wanted to get out of the cold and to the party as soon as possible.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

The small crime fighter stopped dead in her tracks. Were those the sound of footsteps she heard coming from behind her? She quickly spun a full 180 and scanned the area.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy." Videl grumbled to herself. She turned back around and continued her walk, unable to shake off the anxious feeling creeping up on her. She added another zip to her step and paced forward as quickly as she could.

The girl took another left and was greeted by yet another empty street. She sighed, a trail of condensation leaving her mouth. Videl gave a light shudder when she had to confront a big gust of pre-winter cold and groaned as the wind played with her raven locks. Having to force her steps a bit more she continued her journey.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Without stopping first this time Videl rapidly turned around in her spot. She felt like screaming to the gods themselves when yet again nobody was standing behind her, let alone anywhere near her. The Satan girl stomped her foot in annoyance. Whoever was doing this should really cut the crap now, it was really starting to creep her out.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Videl swirled around in an angry fit. "Okay! Who the hell is out there?" she shouted. "Go ahead, show yourself! I'm sick and tired of your games!"

No reply.

Videl stomped on with rage boiling in her veins and anxiety gripped around her throat. Maybe some lunatic was hiding in the shadows, waiting for her to drop her guard and do things to het that would exceed even her worst nightmares…

No. She couldn't think like that. It was probably just some jokester thinking he was funny. Either that or some weird old pervert spying on her from within the bushes. Grossed out by the thought Videl started jogging on.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"FUCK!" Videl hissed through gritted teeth. Whoever this creep was, he was most definitely following her. He sped up every time she did and frankly it downright scared the petite teenager.

"Okay, whoever the fuck you are, cut it out right now!" Videl shouted without halting. When the footsteps didn't stop pure fear took over. Videl made a run for it, her high heels rapidly slamming down on the pavement. The sound of the footsteps behind her made her run even faster. The scared cerulean-eyed beauty took a right, hoping to shake her assailant off. Her breathing started to fasten, her heartbeat went through the roof. She was almost at Sharpener's house, almost at that safe haven.

CLANG!

An extremely loud noise reached Videl's ears and the raven-haired minx gave a terrified scream. This was it, she was certain. That freak had gotten a hold of her. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever horrible thing her attacker would have in mind.

But then nothing happened. Slowly Videl opened her eyes and noticed a trashcan lying on the ground, a raccoon popping in and out while happily searching for his dinner.

Videl hissed. How on earth did she get this scared by a raccoon? She placed a hand on her chest and felt how her heartbeat slowly but surely came back to a normal pace. She took a step back to observe the tiny little creature that had caused her the scare of a life-time a bit better.

Thud.

Fear immediately gripped the girl's throat again when she felt a rock-hard wall against her back. Before she even knew it two strong arms had been wrapped around her torso, trapping her. Videl wanted to scream, but the deep and warm breath she felt at the nape of her neck paralyzed her vocal cords with pure fear. Fear turned into sheer terror when two pointy teeth grazed the skin on her throat. Videl struggled to get free, but it was inevitable. All she could do was remain still as her attacker gave a little moan before placing his lips on her neck…

SMOOCH!

Videl felt the pressure around her torso go away and she rapidly turned around in her spot to stare down the predator. A cheerful Gohan was smiling back at her.

"G-Gohan?" Videl stammered. "You were the one following me?"

Her boyfriend scratched the back of his head in the trademarked fashion Videl had come to love so much and flashed her a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I thought that it would be a good joke."

And that was where Videl's fuse had run out.

"Well it certainly wasn't funny, Mister Dracula!" she yelled, gesturing to Gohan's vampire costume. "And you can forget about tonight, 'cause it ain't gonna happen!"

The Satan girl stomped forward, leaving Gohan standing with his mouth ajaw.

"Aw, come on, Videl!" Gohan whined as he started his pursuit. "it's Halloween! Everybody's entitled to one good scare! Videl… please?"

* * *

**Important: This story is a part of the Halloween one shot contest which is currently being held among TDS' own members. Please leave a review**


End file.
